Screwed up Story!
by J.E Magic
Summary: I got this idea out of bordum. What would happen if your characters had a say in your story? What would they do? Little ONE SHOT I wrote! No pairings...all funny!


**Hi, Guys! So I had this idea pop into my head out of bordum! What would happen if thecharcaters could talk to you? Hm...let's see how I handled this.**

**PS: I will be updating on my other story! **

* * *

Screwed Up Story!

Olivia, Liviy, Snyder sat in the library, trying to focus on her history assignment.

* * *

_Livy :Hi! This is Liviy! I have no idea what i look like because you wrote one sentence so I'm just a voice in your head right now but can I be studing spanish right now? I don't like history._

_Me: Wait! How did you-? Never mind! Fine I'll change it!_

* * *

Olivia then decided to study Spanish for she hated history. She grabbed the blue binder from her back-

* * *

_Liviy: Wait! I changed my mind! Go back to studying history! No wait never mind! No actually can we..._

_Me: Make up your mind! Actually, no! Your studying Spanish now, so tough!_

_As I was saying..._

* * *

As she was studying Spanish, her super cool yet cocky boyfriend, who for some wierd reason, looked very similar to Spot Conlon, walked into the library with his crew. He searched the room until his eyes landed on Liviy.

* * *

_Liviy: Wait! You need to say what I look like and stuff! That's what everyone else does! That! And I want to be able to look in the mirror!_

_Boyfriend: Yea! I wanna know to! Is she one hot babe or an ugly witch!_

_Liviy: I am not ugly...am I?_

_Me: Will you two shut up! Fine! Hold on!_

_Boyfriend: Wait! I need a name!_

_Me:Ugh!_

* * *

Liviy was a short girl and had curly brown hair. Her eyes are green and sparkly! Her boyfriend, Scott? Was 6 feet and had black hair that was gelled back and had black eyes. He was also very hot!

* * *

_Me: There! Happy?_

_Scott: Scott! Seriously? Why can it be something cool like... Alejandro! _

_:Liviy looking in a mirror: Liviy: Oooo! I look Hot!_

_:Scott looks at Liviy posing and his face shows signs of approval: Scott: Very nice..._

_Me: Hey! Eyes up buddy! No fucking!_

_Scott walked-_

_Scott: No Alejandro! _

_Me: Shush Scott! It had to be similar to Spot!_

_Scott: But I look nothing like him._

_Spot: Yea he doesn't. I'm hotter._

_Me: Spot go away! Your not suppose to enter yet!_

_Scott: No! I'm hotter than you! That's why Liviy likes me!_

_Spot: For now...later on in this story, Liviy-_

_Me: Spot! Shut up! Go back to your dressing room!_

* * *

Scott walked to her table and shoved the books off the table. He leaned on it, smirking widely.

"Hey babe."

* * *

_Scott: 'Hey babe?' That's the best you can do?_

_Me: Shut up I'm not a boy!_

* * *

Liviy rolled her eyes at him. "Go away I'm studying!" she snapped.

* * *

_Scott: Not very nice..._

"Hey, come on, let's blow this joint." Liviy smacked him and left. She walked along the side of the rode, thinking about how rude Scott was.

_Scott: What did I do?!_

_Liviy: Yea. Seriously. What did he do?_

_Me: Shut up! _

* * *

As Liviy walked onto the street, a speeding car came towards her. She saw the car and her eyes went wide. It then collided with her and she went flying backwards, becoming unconcious.

* * *

_Liviy: What the hell! How stupid do you think I am! I could have moved!_

_Me: But then there would be no story..._

* * *

When Olivia came to she was surrounded by many boys.

Liviy: FINALLY:

* * *

Liviy looked frightened as the boys looked at her with wide eyes. The didn't know what had just acured. A girl had fell out of the sky and landed in a pile of crates.

* * *

_Liviy: That's not very realistic._

_Me: Whose the writer here?_

_:Liviy points towards JE: _

_Me: Thank you_

* * *

"Hey! What's goin' on heah?" Spot Conlon pushed his way through the crowd. They parted for their king.

* * *

Spot:_ Yea! Show some respect!_

_:I roll my eyes.:_

* * *

Spot saw the girl in front of her an was instantly confused. Where did she come from? He wondered.

_Liviy: The sky?_

_Me: Shush! He doesn't know that yet!_

_Spot:Now I do._

* * *

Spot held a hand out to her. She gratefully took it.

"Da names Spot Conlon! And who would youse be?"

"Olivia." She said. They started at each other. Spot's stomach flipped flopped. She was beatiful. He knew he could not leave this girl out in the cold.

"Ya, need a place ta stay?" Liviy nodded and Spot lead her towards the lodging house.

_Liviy: Wait! Wait! Wait a minute! _

_Me: Ugh! What now!_

_Liviy: I'm living with boys? And that's not suppose to affected me! I mean...what if they try to get me in bed with them._

_Spot: Actually that probably will only be me!_

_Liviy: Eww! Why would anyone wanna fuck with you?_

_Spot: Because I'm hot?_

_Liviy: You sure bout that?_

_Spot: Can we get a new girl here? _

_Scott: Hey! No messing with my girlfriend!_

_Spot: Ah! No! She's gonna be mine!_

_Liviy: Who said I was anyone's!_

_:Chartacter bickering:_

_Me: Guy! Stop! You guys can't be fighting!_

_All three: SHUT UP!_

_Me: Don't make me...,_

Spot then decided to kiss...Scott! Straight on the lips. The both savored the kiss!

_:Scott and Spot try to break apart:_

_Spot: This is so disgusting!_

_Scott: No! This is just wrong!_

_Liviy: This is funny!_

_Me: Alrighty! I think we know whose, in charge. We're going to skip a bit_

_:Scott and Spot sneak behind JE as she narrated._

* * *

Spot sat on his bed. He was confused about his feelings for the girl. He never fell in love and yet he seem to be falling for her. He pondered the-

* * *

_Me:Ahhh! _

__

_Me: What the hell is happening?:_

_Spot: Your story's boring us! We're having some fun!_

_Me: No! you guys! This isn't suppose to happen! I'm the author! I make the...ah forget it!_

_:JE LEAVES HER COMPUTER.:_

_Scott: Yea! We're free! _

_Liviy: Thank god! She made me sounded like I was a pansy:_

_:Liviy sees Spot upset:_

_Liviy: Spot what's wrong?_

_Spot: We never got to the fucking scenes!_

* * *

**_Poor Spot! But O well! That's what they get! Hope you guys enjoyed that! _**

* * *

_Liviy:You made a story outta this!_

_Scott: She did! Im gonna kill you!_

_Spot: Allow me! *Whistles* Hey boys! I got someone who needs a good soakin..._

_Me:Uh Oh!_


End file.
